


Like a river flows

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Musical instruments should have survived the apocalypse, Not their wedding but a wedding nonetheless, Songfic, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: The General of the Minutemen likes music.A guitar somehow survives the apocalypse.The General is asked to perform at a wedding. Deacon attends.All of these things come together, with a touch of Elvis Presley.





	Like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Songfic. I am not creative at all.
> 
> This fic is entirely due to annapantsu’s cover of Can’t Help Falling in Love with you. And of Fly Me To the Moon. And of La Vie En Rose. You know what, just listen to her music. It’ll be much better than this fic.

Deacon is playing observer to a wedding, sitting in the back row as he watches a young couple tie the knot. They had come through the Railroad, once upon a time, and while Dez said to keep his distance, it was still sweet to watch. He had to, just so he could say that the Railroad even went to weddings. The service is small, only friends and family, but he had found a good way to blend into the background. It’s, quite frankly, just the burst of optimism he was hoping it would be. The young couple look beautiful in their nicest clothes, the family is weeping in joy, and the minister isn’t even particularly preachy. He is just wishing them the best life they can have, and when he says that the two may kiss, they do so with gusto.

The piece of his heart that still deeply belongs to Barbara twinges in desperation and longing, and he shoves it down as deep as he can. He can’t let himself think of it. That was not going to go well.

The few guests rush up to congratulate them, and the chairs are cleared off to the side for a small dance and celebration. Deacon helps, because he’s not a total asshole, and as he works, he recognizes a flash of Minuteman blue among the guests.

Huh. He didn’t think he’d see her here.

Nora is all soft smiles, her hair pinned up in a different hairdo than she normally wears, fresh red lipstick on, and her General’s uniform clean. For a brief moment, his fingers itch to pull the hair down so he can watch it cascade down her back. He stares for perhaps a moment too long as she bends to move a chair. She turns, their eyes meet, and he swears internally.

Her smile is far too knowing, and he sets himself to blending into the background.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have an old-world tradition, courtesy of the General of the Minutemen - the first dance,” the minister intones, looking far more interested now than he did in the service. “Please clear room for the brides.”

Nora steps over to a chair, opening a case on the side that he had noticed before. She draws out a guitar (how on earth did _that_ survive the bombs falling, seriously, _how_ ) and makes her way over. She runs her fingers over it, testing the sound, and everyone falls silent.

Deacon can understand why. He’s never really heard a guitar in person, just over the radio. This...this is something special. It sounds better, purer, and he finds himself holding his breath in preparation.

She sits in the chair, holding the guitar in her lap, and she slowly begins to play. Everyone is spellbound, especially once the brides begin to move.

_Wise men say  
_ _Only fools rush in  
_ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_

Deacon is caught, staring at Nora and much as the couple. He had _no idea_ that she could sing like that - soft and sweet, like she is pulling directly on his heartstrings with every word. Again, he is grateful that he is wearing the shades, because they offer just a bit of protection so no one else sees how affected he is by her voice.

_Shall I stay?  
_ _Would it be a sin  
_ _If I can’t help falling in love with you_

Deacon’s heart is in his throat. In that moment, a shaft of sunlight comes through the window, illuminating the couple as they sway together. It could not have been planned better, and the breath catches in every set of lungs in the room. If Deacon had a working camera, he would capture this moment. The brides, joy and delight on their faces, the sunlight lighting them up like stories of angels, and the beautiful guitarist in the corner, leading them into this first step in their lives.

_Like a river flows  
_ _Surely to the sea  
_ _Darling, so it goes,  
_ _Some things are meant to be_

Nora looks melancholic, but still pleased. Her slight pause makes the air thrum with energy, anticipation, and Deacon is now openly staring at her, waiting for her to keep going.

_Take my hand  
_ _Take my whole life too  
_ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
_ _Surely to the sea  
_ _Darling, so it goes,  
_ _Some things are meant to be_

People in the room are crying. He can hear them, weeping and sniffling, handkerchiefs being passed around, and he is certain that the brides are weeping as well. Deacon will neither confirm nor deny that his eyes are wet. 

_Take my hand  
_ _Take my whole life too  
_ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_

She smiles. Her eyes slant off to the side to look at Deacon. He swallows. 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

The last note hangs in the air, and the room is spellbound, too caught up in the moment to applaud. Finally, the brides kiss and the entire room bursts into thunderous applause, and Nora bows slightly, resting the guitar across her lap. With that, they turn on the radio and the dancing and eating begin in earnest. Deacon takes a moment to slide over next to her. "You could make so much money out of this,” Deacon comments, unable to take his eyes off her. "Rent yourself out for weddings. Music at a minute's notice."

She shrugs, running her fingers along the body of the guitar. There is a smile on her face. “Music at a minute's notice. I'll ask Preston. General Wedding Singer. Maybe he can play the triangle."

"Perfect orchestral accompaniment. Ooh, or the glockenspiel."

She snickers before going quiet. After a moment, she speaks. “Nate and I danced to that at our wedding. If they want more, I remember every song from that night.”

Deacon doesn't know what to say; nothing he could say would sound like the truth. So he stays silent and nudges her shoulder with his. She does the same back to him, settling together in the back of the room. All he can think of is the song and her eyes on him. It makes something in his chest burn. 

They huddle in a house together for the night, planning the trip back to HQ. He can't sleep, too paranoid and hypervigilant to make himself calm down (it was too good of a day, something has to go wrong today) and finds himself watching her. Her unpinned hair spills over the straw pillow, her jacket pulled over her for warmth, and her guitar tucked close to her in case of robbers. Nora is...something else. She really is. 

He quietly hums along to the memory of the song, knees tucked up against him, unable to look away. He certainly can't bring himself to say the words out loud, especially when she looked at him like that. But...it's sweet. So here he is.

_Take my hand. Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you._


End file.
